skyfifandomcom-20200214-history
Tau'ri
The Tau'ri (or Earthlings) do not exist in the mods universe, certain events leading to the birth of humanity were very different in this universe and in turn a consequence was that humans were never seeded on Earth. The Alterans who created the various sentient beings on Nirn seeded them seperately among a dozen or so planets, this was all done as an elaborate experiment by the Alterans to observe evolution of multiple sentients on the same planet in comparison to them alone on their own worlds. The Humans, or Imperials as they are known on Nirn, were planned to be seeded in multiple envornments to see the effect it would have on them, one of the few worlds which had several varying climates was Earth. The seeding of Humans on Earth was quickly changed to another world as the Wraith took over Earth which was then purged to avoid the Wraith venturing out into this galaxy too. The seeding of humans was changed to the planet Tarea, similar to earth in climate, but no large continents, the largest piece of land is barely the size of the Scotland. This planet was later found by the Goa'uld, Ra. He took the planet as his own, he abducted large amounts of the vast population and spread them out accross the universe to be enslaved, because of the size of Tarea and the population, he had no problems with others among the system lords removing the population to be enslaved on their own worlds. The Alterans had by this point retreated from their many worlds back to their home system where they have massive amounts of defence sattelites blocking any intruders from access to the system. They venture out in small expiditions to the worlds they seeded with life to collect information and observe their creations but this happens very rarely and never within a generation. The planet Tarea is now mostly a desolate wasteland, their stargate was destroyed in an uprising in which Ra used a fleet of his ships to bombard the planet leaving no human alive for fear they advance in technology far enough that they may fight him. [[I have done my best to avoid any plot holes with the removal of Tau'ri from the mods universe but if there are any left then let me know and I will sort it out. I have many reasons for removing the Tau'ri but the simple fact is I don't want to do them, they suck, the technology is boring since it is pretty much what you see the military using (apart from the obvious stuff like zats and the like). But also this is because I know for a fact that the technology will be incredibly awkward to replicate in Skyrim, the guns mainly. I am not saying it isnt possible of course, I am just saying I am not willing to waste my time with it. I would at this point like to remind anyone who disagrees that this is a mod I was originally planning for Oblivion, in which I was also originally planning to only be for my own personal pleasure. I did not make this for anyone else specifically and will not be changing the story or anything major in the mod just to keep you or anyone else happy. I am willing to add things, change the way things function and remove problems, like if a weapon works badly and you can think of a better way for it to work then I will be happy to do so, but if you expect me to add the Tau'ri after me already stating that they will not be added then don't expect a happy response. I didn't have to write up a reason for not having the Tau'ri, I could have just said 'No, end of discussion.', but to keep it as 'lore friendly' as possible without massive holes in the plot of either the main story or the background of races I wrote this up for myself and decided to share it with you all.]]